Logan (film) Trivia
Trivia about Logan. *This is the last film in which Hugh Jackman will play Wolverine. He has cited his age and his skin cancer as factors in him retiring from the role. He also said that having a discussion with Jerry Seinfeld played a part in retiring the character, as Jerry talked generally about how he wanted to make sure he never got to a point with his TV show where audiences were weary of seeing it anymore and basically saying "oh, it's you again", and Jackman felt he was fortunate to have avoided this for Wolverine and wanted to ensure it never happened. Jackman later redacted this statement, claiming that after viewing Michael Keaton's performance in Birdman he was inspired, and that he wishes to portray the character 'until his death'.Hugh Jackman Wants to Continue Playing Wolverine Until He DiesHugh Jackman Says He Wants to Play Wolverine Until He Dies, Reveals Michael Keaton Inspires Him to "Be Better" Despite this, the film is being promoted as the last time Jackman will feature in the role. Following that news, on March 28, 2015, Jackman posted on his Instagram, "Wolverine… One Last Time."Hugh Jackman Teases ‘One Last Time’ as Wolverine He also hinted at the film being an adaptation of the Old Man Logan comic storyline, which was confirmed by the story's writer, Mark Millar. In spite of Jackman's comments and the film's promotion, Ryan Reynolds revealed to Entertainment Weekly that he is attempting to convince Jackman to renew his contract for a Wolverine/Deadpool crossover film. He urged fans join the campaign by making their desire for such a project known online. *On October 16, 2016, Hugh Jackman tweeted another released teaser photo, hinting at the retirement of his character, Wolverine himself. *The story is mainly inspired by Old Man Logan, where an elderly Logan goes on a quest in a desolate Wild West future.‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ First Footage Just Destroyed Our WorldWolverine 3 Plot Details Leaked Online As 'Wolverine Vs Deadpool' Rematch Hinted By Hugh Jackman! Will Ryan Reynolds Join The Cast? However, that story involved characters from throughout the Marvel Comics (Hawkeye, the Hulk, Red Skull), whereas this adaptation will only feature X-Men characters due to rights issues. The title of the film, "Logan", is a reference to Mark Millar's graphic novel "Old Man Logan," and was deliberately chosen to form an opposite from The Wolverine. The film is also be an adaptation of Alpha Flight, Mutant Massacre, and X-23. *Hugh Jackman was hungover when he came up with the idea for Logan. When he was done doing press for the film Chappie, director Neill Blomkamp asked what was next for Wolverine and Hugh had no idea currently. After having a few glasses of wine he fell asleep, woke up at 4 in the morning and grabbed a recorder and summed up that Wolverine 3 would be a mix of Unforgiven, The Wrestler and Shane. These 3 movies would be the basis of the story/idea/theme behind the next (and last) Wolverine film. *The film takes place in the future, but in the far future, that was established in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Although it's the third and final film in the Wolverine trilogy, the film will act as a reboot rather than a sequel to X-Men Origins: Wolverine and The Wolverine as it exists in the revised timeline established by X-Men: Days of Future Past. Hugh Jackman suggested in an interview following the release of the second trailer that Logan will take place in a different universe than the revised timeline, similar to how the original comic, Old Man Logan took place in a separate timeline from Earth 616. However, James Mangold confirmed that Logan will take place in the revised timeline. Patrick Stewart furthered this in an interview with Comicbook.com, stating "It's not another timeline, it's not another universe. The world has just...moved on, and we've been left behind". *The tenth Feature Film of the X-Men Film series. *Including his cameo in X-Men: First Class, his face on the cover of the "Sexiest Man Alive" People issue in Deadpool, and his Alkali Lake rampage in X-Men: Apocalypse, this film will be Hugh Jackman's 10th, and, if not, final time portraying Logan/Wolverine, raising his own record for the most times a comic book character has been played by the same actor in theatrical films. He will also be the only actor to appear in the entire X-Men film series. *''Logan'' is the first Marvel superhero movie to have a title with a name of the alter-ego of a superhero. Previous examples, from DC, include The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, and Man of Steel. *X-23, the clone of Wolverine, made her big screen debut in the film. In the post credits scene of X-Men: Apocalypse, a group of men in suits are shown invading the Weapon X facility and stealing a vial that says "Weapon X", and placing it in a suitcase labeled Essex Corporation. This confirms that Laura Kinney, aka X-23, will be seen in Logan, and possible future movies. The character, X-23 debuted in the X-Men Evolution cartoon and is currently (2017) Wolverine in Marvel comics. *Bryan Cranston has publicly expressed interest in the role for Nathaniel Essex. THE X-MEN VILLAIN BRYAN CRANSTON REALLY WANTS TO PLAY *This film, already mentioned to be shooting for an R rating, will be released exactly 17 years after the first X-Men film in 2000. It was believed that after the success of Deadpool, 20th Century Fox decided to aim for an R rating for this film, unlike the other Wolverine movies. However it was confirmed in an interview with X-men Producer Simon Kinberg, that this was not the case and the R rating was always going to happen. Director James Mangold said that Hugh Jackman took a salary cut because he wanted to do an R-rated movie. *It was reported that director James Mangold tweeted new teaser trailers for the film on social media. *This is the last film in which Sir Patrick Stewart play Professor X. This is the first Wolverine-centric film where Patrick Stewart plays a major, credited role. His appearances in the previous Wolverine films were brief, uncredited cameos. Logan was thought to be the last film in which Sir Patrick Stewart will play Professor X, but later he stated his interest to reprise his role in future X-Men movies. *Stephen Merchant announced his participation in the film by posting an Instagram picture which showed him with a freshly-shaven bald head and having a "Wolverine 3" tagline, though the post did not mention his character's name or any other specifics about his role. Later footage and notes revealed he is a kind-hearted mutant named Caliban who is taking care of an aging and very ill Professor Charles Xavier. *Stephen Merchant is the second actor to portray the mutant Caliban, after Tómas Lemarquis in X-Men: Apocalypse. *Both Hugh Jackman and Richard E. Grant have starred in a Dracula movie. Jackman was in Van Helsing and Grant was in Bram Stoker's Dracula. *As revealed in the Sunseeker promo, Logan uses his real name, James Howlett, as an alias in the film. This marks the first time the character's full name has ever been stated in the film series, as previously his first name had only been used by Victor Creed, John Howlett, Elizabeth Howlett, and Thomas Logan in Origins, and Gwen, the woman Logan was guarding in Days of Future Past. *In a video featurette for The Wolverine, Hugh Jackman states that "the great battle, I always thought with Wolverine, is the battle within himself", this inner conflict is a theme in Logan and in when questioned on the personal tone of the film in Empire magazine Jackman goes on to say "That's always been really his dilemma, coming to terms with who he is". *Director James Mangold said Logan will have a more "human" feel, relying very little on CGI and green screens. *In the Official trailer, in the scene where Logan is seen drinking at a graveyard, one of the graves has the surname "Peters" written on it. It is a reference to the actor Evan Peters, who portrays Quicksilver in the X-Men films. The trailer includes the song "Hurt" is a cover performed by Johnny Cash. Originally written and released by the band Nine Inch Nails from their second studio album, The Downward Spiral. The cover attracted praise from Nine Inch Nails singer Trent Reznor for its "sincerity and meaning". In addition, "Hurt" is said to be about living with depression and pain and emotional isolation. James Mangold, this film's director, directed the Johnny Cash biopic, Walk the Line. When asked why he chose the song for the trailer, he said "It was to set itself apart from other superhero movies". He has revealed that Logan will have a more "human" feel to it as it focuses on an old and hurting Logan in the future where the mutants are dying off. *The "Red Band Trailer" was actually a unofficially released trailer with the added bonus of a grainy clip of Wolverine/Logan stabbing a man in the head. The grainy clip was a small clip that was still being filmed with no polished and fully rendered CGI. *In the second trailer, after Logan leaves the gas station, the track played is "Way down we go" by the Icelandic band Kaleo. *This film is the second longest X-Men film, behind X-Men: Apocalypse. *''Logan'' is the second X-Men film with the following factors: **To have its world premiere at a major film festival (Berlin). The first is X-Men: The Last Stand, which premiered at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival. **To use a Jim Croce song, specifically "I Got A Name" (playing in the convenience store when Laura is shoplifting). The previous was "Time In A Bottle" in X-Men Days of Future Past, during Quicksilver's slow-mo sequence. **To be an R-rated movie in the X-Men film series after Deadpool. *It is also the second comic book film Lennie Loftin has appeared in. The first was Daredevil where he portrayed Detective Nick Manolis. *Richard E. Grant is the fourth Game of Thrones actor to join the X-Men series after Peter Dinklage, Ed Skrein and Sophie Turner. *This is the third collaboration between Hugh Jackman and director James Mangold. Having previously worked together on 'Kate & Leopold' and 'The Wolverine'. *The release date of Logan is set for March 3. Numerically, that is 3/3, which could be a reference of the titular superhero Wolverine's two sets of 3 claws. *This is the first X-Men film to reference the fact that Wolverine's healing factor also prevents him from dying of adamantium poisoning. *Logan's loss of his self-healing ability and an ailing Professor Xavier hints at the fates of the characters at the end of the movie. *Patrick Stewart lost 21 pounds to play Charles Xavier as elderly and sick. Stewart claimed that he had a steady weight since he was a teenager and had never deliberately lost weight before. Hugh Jackman genuinely held Stewart in all the scenes of Wolverine carrying Dr. Xavier. *The comic books that Logan flicks through in the film are not actual old issues, the artwork was created by Dan Panosian specifically for the movie. *In the UK, the first wide release showing of this film was at the unusual time of 10:23pm, rather than the usual midnight showing for a major release. This is a reference to the film including the character of X-23. X is the Roman numeral for 10. *Opening at 4,071 theaters in the United States, this film is the widest opening R-rated release in cinema history. *According to James Mangold, this film is influenced by the crime story The Gauntlet (1977), and the dramas Paper Moon (1973), Little Miss Sunshine (2006) and The Wrestler (2008) and the Wild West stories The Cowboys (1972) and Shane (1953) (Charles and Laura watch this film as a tribute). *Director James Mangold stated that the film is set in 2029 to avoid any conflict with the time line established in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but that his goal was to make a stand alone film that was not bound to continuing previous storyline or setting up sequels. *According to James Mangold allowing the film to be R-rated was important not so much for violent content, but for style: "For me, what was most interesting in getting the studio to O.K. an R rating was something entirely different. They suddenly let go of the expectation that this film is going to play for children. And when they let go of that, you are free in a myriad of ways. The scenes can be longer. Ideas being explored in dialogue or otherwise can be more sophisticated. Storytelling pace can be more poetic and less built like attention-span-deficit theater." *Unlike Deadpool (another R-rated X-Men film), Logan did manage to secure a theatrical release in mainland China but not without edits, the film's runtime was reduced from 135 minutes to 123 minutes with some if it's violence and brief nudity cut. The film was the first to be bound to a new film law that states children must be accompanied by parents and guardians. *An interesting parallel to the first X-Men movie is made in the opening scene. In the first X-Men movie, the first time that we see Wolverine use his claws is when he cuts a shotgun in half after it was pressed against the back of his head. In Logan, the first time that we see Wolverine use his claws is when he cuts a man's arm off after he presses a shotgun to the back of his head. *It is the 10th Feature Film of the X-Men Series. *The second longest X-Men movie, behind X-Men: Apocalypse. *Hugh Jackman stated that while he doesn't doubt that the character of Logan will be eventually rebooted with a new actor, he has hopes for X-23 becoming the new "Wolverine" of the franchise. *The character X-23 debuted in the X-Men Evolution cartoon and is currently Wolverine in Marvel comics. *Some fans have noted that Dafne Keen, X-23, bears a resemblance to the actor, Evan Peters, who plays Quicksilver in the two newest X-men films. This resemblance has led to internet memes and theories that she is actually Quicksilver's daughter, rather than an altered clone of Logan. *Stephen Merchant announced his participation in the film by posting an Instagram picture which showed him with a freshly-shaven bald head and having a "Wolverine 3" tagline, though the post did not mention his character's name or any other specifics about his role. Later footage and notes revealed he is a kind-hearted mutant named Caliban who is taking care of an aging and very ill Professor Charles Xavier. *Aside from screaming and yelling, it takes over two thirds of the movie before Laura speaks. *Patrick Stewart told interviewers before the film's premiere that this would "probably" be his last performance as Charles Xavier, and cryptically noted that regardless of what happened to him in the picture, nothing was impossible in science fiction. However, after sitting through the completed film with an audience he determined there would never be a better final impression, and he is retired from the role for good. *Sir Ian McKellen, who plays Magneto in the X-Men films, had expressed interest in appearing in this film. *Hugh Jackman admitted to having two lingering regrets about retiring from the role of Logan/Wolverine: that he never appeared in an Avengers movie and that he never appeared in a Deadpool movie. Jackman said that had he known Deadpool (2016) was going to be such an enormous hit, and that his performance as Wolverine was a recurring gag in the movie, he might have postponed his retirement. *The film was re-released in theaters on May 16, 2017 in a new black and white version known as Logan Noir. The new edition will also be included in the Blu-Ray and 4K release of the film. *The "Red Band Trailer" was actually a unofficially released trailer with the added bonus of a grainy clip of Wolverine/Logan stabbing a man in the head. The grainy clip was a small clip that was still being filmed with no polished and fully rendered CGI. *On her dossier it says that Laura has type O negative blood. This is a red herring as O negative blood is the universal donor meaning anyone can accept her blood and suggests that she might be able to save a dying compatriot by using a blood transfusion. Wolverine has done this successfully when Leech was dying in X-Men the animated series. *This is the third collaboration between Hugh Jackman and director James Mangold, having previously worked together on Kate & Leopold and The Wolverine. *The 3rd and final film of the Wolverine trilogy. *Boyd Holbrook gained 10lbs of fat for the role of Donald Pierce. *When Laura and Charles are watching Shane, Charles mentions remembering seeing the film as a child in his hometown. This was entirely improvised by Patrick Stewart because Shane was one of the first memories he had at the cinema as a child. *Director James Mangold confirmed that he wanted to release the Blu-ray of movie in Black and White color format, just like director George Miller did something similar with his chrome version of Mad Max: Fury Road. He later reveal that the idea started after seeing Jackman's B&W location photographs during production stages. *Does not feature a Stan Lee cameo. *Although the theme of death and disease is present throughout the film, the song "When the Man Comes Around" by Johnny Cash also can be seen as a nod to two of the characters' past. In comic continuity, both Logan and Caliban were members of Apocalypse's Horsemen. Logan being Death and Caliban being both Death and Pestilence. *The third film of the Wolverine trilogy. *Hugh Jackman said this was the hardest Wolverine movie he had ever trained for. *According to one of the files attained from the lab, one of the children was the specimen derived from "Christopher Bradley"; a former cohort to Logan from the first film (played by Dominic Monaghan) under the alias "Bolt" which explains the child's ability to summon and manipulate electricity. *X-24 is based on Albert (a clone of Wolverine created by Donald Pierce) and carries characteristics of Logan's rival Victor Creed (dark clothes, a buzz-cut hairdo, animalistic behavior). *The boots Logan puts on in the hotel room are "Wolverine 1,000 mile" boots. *The coordinates to Eden (48.9770333, -102.155491) really do lead to a spot in North Dakota. According to the film, Eden is roughly 6 miles east of Northgate, ND and 7 miles south of the Canadian border in the Des Lacs National Wildlife Reserve. *Logan smiles only three times in the entire film. *Professor Xavier's Psionic blast initially was conceived as a huge pulse of energy, much more akin to the kind of superhero powers seen in other films. But director James Mangold was against that treatment, he wanted keeping everything much more naturalistic. So Vfx supervisor Chas Jarrett evolved the idea from the initial pulse wave idea, into a mind control field that caused people to become immobile. Unable to move and breathe or function properly, the psionic blast would eventually kill those around him. *Sabretooth was originally going to have a small role, where he helps Wolverine, X-23, and Professor X when they arrive in Oklahoma. There was also going to be a scene where Logan encounters a kind of "Underground Railroad" for mutants, which might have had a cameo from a well known character. Both scenes were removed, because the team behind the film didn't want to have an abundance of cameos, or mutants in the film. *The first X-Men film that does not include a post-credits scene since X-Men: First Class. This would be the fourth film of the franchise not to have one. *Professor Xavier mentions the events that took place in X-Men. This hints that the film does not take place in the reset timeline that was established in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Deadpool and X-Men: Apocalypse]]. *The second X-Men film to show bare breasts as well as having nudity (in this brief) and only the second Marvel film to show bare breasts and nudity. The first film was Deadpool. *At one point in the film, Xavier and Laura are watching the classic Western Shane. Shane was played by Alan Ladd, whose son, Alan Ladd, Jr. was president of 20th Century Fox in the 1970s (He is personally responsible for green-lighting the original "Star Wars" film). 20th Century Fox produced all of the X-Men films. *The song playing over the end credits, The Man Comes Around, and the one playing over the teaser trailer, Hurt, are both songs by Johnny Cash. Director James Mangold directed a film called Walk the Line, a biopic based off Cash's life. *The boots Logan puts on in the hotel room are "Wolverine 1000 mile" boots. *In the scenes where Charles Xavier suffers from his seizures, Hugh Jackman did not act as if he was being pushed away. Instead, he was held back by a rope pulled by two men in order to give a more realistic portrayal of being restrained. *At one point in the film, Xavier and Laura are watching the classic Western "Shane." The character Shane was played by Alan Ladd whose son, Alan Ladd Jr., was president of 20th Century Fox in the 1970s (He is personally responsible for green-lighting the original "Star Wars" film). 20th Century Fox produced all of the X-Men films. *The X-Men comics shown in the film were made exclusively for the film and do not actually exist. *The only X-Men movie where Hugh Jackman is not listed in the end credits as "Wolverine", non-cameo-wise. *Cliff Martinez was originally the composer but withdrew after six months of work at the end of 2016. His replacement, Marco Beltrami had only about less than six weeks to produce his replacement score. *In the final scene, you can see the mutant Bobby (Bryant Tardy) carrying an original Wolverine action figure. *The film takes place in the year 2029. It is also the second X-Men film to be set in the future and a bad future the first being X-Men: Days of Future Past. *When Logan, Charles and Laura stop off during their road trip Logan is seen standing next to a road sign that says Oklahoma. A stage musical that Hugh Jackman was the lead in. *When in the hotel elevator, on the button pad for the different floors, one can see that there is a level 12 and a level 14, but not level 13. As the number 13 has negative, unlucky connotations in many cultures, it is not uncommon for hotels to number floors skipping the 13th. *Patrick Stewart and Richard E. Grant previously appeared together as Ebenezer Scrooge and Bob Cratchet in A Christmas Carol. *Sir Patrick Stewart claimed that much of the dialogue at the dinner table scene, in which Logan and Charles Xavier tell the family about the school for mutants, was improvised by the actors at the request of director James Mangold, after having filmed takes of scripted dialogue. *This is Lennie Loftin's second comic-book film after Daredevil. *During the end credits, when mentioning multiple 'thanks to', the word Australian is spelled wrong when thanking the Australian Government. *Richard E Grant (Dr. Rice) played a character (the Great Intelligence) on Doctor Who. The Great Intelligence was also voiced by Ian McKellen, who plays Magneto in other X films. *Although the action takes place in 2029, all the vehicles seen are relatively recent years models. Exceptions are the modified Chrysler 300 limousine (identified as a 2024 model) used in the first third of the film and the early 70's Ford Bronco used in the final third. *In the back, on the wall of Nate Munson's bedroom, several "deathcore" posters can be seen quite clearly. Deathcore is a sub-genre of heavy metal (a combination of "death metal" and "hardcore"), while the boy himself appears to be listening to pop/rap music on his headset in the very same scene. The bands in question are All Shall Perish and Suicide Silence. *Despite there are some scenes that take place in Mexico City, no scene was filmed there, in fact there's a scene where the city skyscrapers are seen, but if you watch closely you'll notice those buildings aren't from Mexico City. *It is unclear exactly which timeline this particular film is a part of. The after credits scene of X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) and the inclusion of Caliban would suggest this film being part of the reestablished timeline set by X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). However, events from both X-Men (2000) and The Wolverine (2013) are brought up, events that would have never taken place as a result of the new timeline. Director James Mangold has admitted to ignoring the multiple timelines in order to tell the story he needed to tell. *This is Lennie Loftin's second comic-book film after Daredevil. *The Superman Theme by John Williams is on the soundtrack, producer Lauren Shuler Donner is the wife of Richard Donner director of Superman and Superman II (The Richard Donner Cut). *When Logan is seen exiting the doctor's office, crossing the street to his truck, you can see a sign for Hank's hardware. This might be in reference to Hank McCoy a.k.a. Beast. *During the scene where Laura walks into Nate's bedroom and examines his trophies, you can see posters on his wall including ones for the deathcore bands Suicide Silence and All Shall Perish. *Sir Patrick Stewart recently stated on The Graham Norton Show (2017) that this would be his last appearance as Professor X. *One of the children in Eden is Rictor from the comics, who had the ability to release seismic energy through his fingertips. *When Laura and Charles are watching Shane (1954), Charles mentions remembering seeing the film as a child in his hometown. This was entirely improvised by Sir Patrick Stewart, because Shane was one of the first memories he had at the theater as a child. *Hugh Jackman induced dehydration for 48 hours prior to filming scenes of Wolverine shirtless, losing water weight. He added that the method is dangerous, and no one should attempt it at home. *Sir Patrick Stewart lost 21 pounds to play Charles Xavier as elderly and sick. Stewart claimed that he had a steady weight since he was a teenager and had never deliberately lost weight before. Hugh Jackman genuinely held Stewart in all the scenes of Wolverine carrying professor Xavier. *Dafne Keen (Laura) was 11 years old at the time of filming, and so was not allowed inside the Casino, even with all the correct shooting permits. So some shots were done with Keen on a green screen, and some scenes were shot in the actual casino with Keen's body double Cheramie Martin, who is over 18, but of a similar build to Keen. *In the scene where Charles tells Logan that they will come for him at the Statue of Liberty, Logan mistakes it for the end battle in X-Men, but the hotel where Logan meets Laura for the first time is called the Liberty. *The Samurai sword presented to Logan in The Wolverine can be seen in the smelting mill where Logan and Charles are hiding. *Throughout all his portrayals of Logan, Hugh Jackman stated he learned his American accent from copying Johnny Depp. *The title of the film is "Logan." This is a reference to Mark Millar's graphic novel "Old Man Logan," and was deliberately chosen to form an opposite from The Wolverine. *The name Logan used as a driver, "James Howlett", is his birth name in the comics and in the films, first revealed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This is The shot where Logan is running through the forest trees to kill attacking bad guys or "reavers" at the end of the film was nicknamed 'Logan's Run' by the VFX production team. What seems like one long shot of Logan running and impaling a bad guy on a tree is actually four separate takes of different stunt guys running, combined with head and neck replacements, digital claws, background fix up and CG gore.the first X-Men film to reference the fact that Wolverine's healing factor also prevents him from dying of adamantium poisoning. *The film is based on the X-Men storylines "Old Man Logan" (an aging Logan sets out for one last adventure), "Mutant Massacre" (mutants being slaughtered), "X-23" (Wolverine encounters a female infant clone of himself pursued by her creators), and "The Death of Wolverine" (a dying Wolverine has a last adventure). *It is not said which X-Men get killed by Professor X but the number 7 is mentioned on the radio station. No original X-Men appear. *In the movie timeline, the X-Men became famous and starred in their own comic books, as multiple X-Men comic books are shown throughout the movie. *When Logan buries Professor Xavier, there is blood on his forehead in the shape of an X. *Breaks away from X-Men/Wolverine film tradition by having no post credits Easter egg. Thus, closure for the series. *X-24 is based on Albert, a clone of Wolverine created by Donald Pierce. In the comics, the clone was robotic; in the film it is a genetic clone. *According to the first movie of the saga that took place in 1845, Logan was around 8 years old. Making this that he died around the age of 189 in 2029. *The first X-Men film that does not includes a post-credits scenes since X-Men: First Class. This would be the fourth film of the franchise that does not have them. *Though far from a traditional X-Men film, there is still plenty of imagery using the letter X. When Wolverine is injured in a battle, the blood on his forehead takes on an X shape. Likewise, at the end of the film, when the cross on his grave is laid on its side, it resembles the letter X from the audience's point of view. *In the scene where the kids bury Logan, one of the children is carrying an action figure of Wolverine using the traditional yellow suit. *During Charles' second seizure, the realistic sense of struggle and peril Logan faces as he forces his way to Charles' room was achieved by tying two ropes to Hugh Jackman and pulling him in the opposite direction as he walked down the hallway. *Flashback scenes that involved Xavier having his psychic seizure that killed the X-Men were scripted but were never filmed because, according to director James Mangold, "It's not about detail, it's about character." *It is unclear exactly which timeline this particular film is a part of. The after credits scene of X-Men: Apocalypse and the inclusion of Caliban would suggest this film being part of the reestablished timeline set by X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). However, events from both X-Men and The Wolverine are brought up, events that would have never taken place as a result of the new timeline. Director James Mangold has admitted to ignoring the multiple timelines in order to tell the story he needed to tell. *When the camera pans to Logan's grave, notes from 'Who wants to live forever' by Queen can be heard. *Although, X-24 is a genetic clone of Logan and is also played by Hugh Jackman, his look, hair, and facial hair greatly resembles Sabertooth's from X-Men Origins: Wolverine who was portrayed by Liev Schreiber. *The Munson family being murdered by X-24 in their farmhouse after taking Logan, Charles Xavier and Laura in was similar to how the old couple were killed in their farmhouse in X-Men Origins: Wolverine shortly after meeting Logan. *The admantium bullet from X-Men Origins: Wolverine appears in the film. *In the credits, the words "Alpha Flight" appears in camera units. Alpha Flight happens to be the Canadian mutant superhero group that's located above North Dakota. This group is possibly the ones communicating to the kids at Eden. *On her dossier it says that Laura has type O negative blood. This is a red herring as O negative blood is the universal donor meaning anyone can accept her blood and suggests that she might be able to save a dying compatriot by using a blood transfusion. Wolverine has done this successfully when Leech was dying in X-Men the animated series. *Hugh Jackman has a double role in this: Logan and X-24. *At the end of the film, Laura tilts the wooden cross from Logan's grave so that it looks like an "X" which could be theorized as an allegory to "Weapon X". *Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) makes a brief appearance in a scene of his own before the actual film begins *During the movie, Logan carries an adamantium revolver bullet with him. When asked about it by Laura - a.k.a. X-23 -, he tells her that he got it "a long time ago". If he in fact got it during the events of "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" (from William Stryker's revolver, since he left one bullet unused in it after shooting five towards Wolverine, two of them in the head), then it's a mismatch from the originals; in "Origins", Striker clearly shows them as armor-piercing ammunition (conical shape), and coincides with the wounds inflicted to Wolverine when shot; the bullet shown in "Logan", on the other hand, is an expansive one (truncated, hollow-point cone shape), and also coincides with the wound inflicted to X-24 when Laura shoots him, basically blowing part of his head. *20 minutes into the film when Logan is laying in his bed healing it shows a quick scene of a katana hanging on the wall a small Easter egg from the film The Wolverine where Logan traveled to Japan. *One of the children in Eden is Rictor from the comics, who had the Ability to release seismic energy through his fingertips. *Both Charles Xavier and Logan die in this movie, they are both killed by Wolverine's clone X-24. Charles Xavier is stabbed in the chest and Wolverine is impaled by a tree log. *It is mentioned several times in the film that Logan intends on killing himself. This is somewhat made true by Logan being killed by X-24, his genetic clone. *It is unclear as to why, but Stan Lee does not make a cameo appearance in Logan. *Professor X eventually dies. When Logan has to bury him he has an X made out of blood on his fore head. *When Pierce first meets Logan in his limousine, the year of the limo is said to be a '24. Later on in the movie, X-24 is a soulless clone on Wolverine. *James Mangold released script online reveals that Logan is set in an alternate timeline with events diverging after “good future” ending X-Men: Days of Future Past. Category:Wolverine Category:Trivia